Concert 1314/Fashion
Fashion credits for the outfits used during Ageas Joey Yung in Concert 1314 in 2013 & 2014. Hong Kong Act 1 - Valentine's Day :Dress by Dsquared²; Shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti. 1314 VD1.jpg 1314 VD5.jpg 1314 MAF Shoes.jpg Act 2 - Easter :Dress by Kenneth Chan; Sunglasses by Unknown; Shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti. 1314 E1.jpg 1314 E2.jpg 1314 E Shoes.jpg Act 3 - Mother's Day :Dress by Kenneth Chan; Headpiece by Stephen Jones; Shoes by Unknown. 1314 Act3 1A.jpg 1314 MD1.jpg 1314 MD2.jpg Act 4 - Joey's Birthday :Jacket & Leather trousers by Kenneth Chan; Sunglasses by Unknown; Shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti. 1314 BD1.jpg 1314 BD2.jpg 1314 BD Shoes.jpg Act 5 - Mid-Autumn Festival :Dress by Kenneth Chan; Headpiece by Stephen Jones; Mandarin gown by Kenneth Chan; Shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti. 1314 MAF White.jpg 1314 MAF3.jpg 1314 MAF1.jpg 1314 MAF2.jpg 1314 MAF Shoes.jpg Act 6 - Halloween :Catsuit by Saint Laurent; Belt Bra by Fausto Puglisi; Feather Skirt by Kenneth Chan & Wyman Wong; Headpiece by Stephen Jones; Shoes by Unknown. 1314 HW1.jpg 1314 HW3.jpg 1314 Act6 3A.jpg Act 7 - Christmas :Outfit by Gareth Pugh; Bra top & trousers by Kenneth Chan; Shoes by Unknown. 1314 XMAS1.jpg 1314 XMAS2.jpg 1314 XMAS6.jpg Act 8 - Valentine's Day :A Dress by Kenneth Chan; B Outfit by Kenneth Chan & Wyman Wong; C Dress by Blumarine; Headpiece by Stephen Jones; D Dress & Crown & Shoes by Dolce & Gabbana; E Dress by Valentino; F Dress by Versace; G Dress by Lanvin; B, C, F, G Shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti 1314 VD2.jpg|A On 1st to 3rd shows 1314 VD3.jpg 1314 VD4.jpg 1314 XMAS Shoes.jpg 1314 VD 24th.jpg|B On 4th show 1314 XMas 24th B.jpg 1314 MAF Shoes.jpg 1314 VD 25th.jpg|C On 5th to 8th shows 1314 XMAS Shoes3.jpg 1314 VD 31st.jpg|D On 9th show 1314 VD D&G.jpg 1314 Encore 1st A.jpg|E On 10th show 1314 Encore 1st B.jpg 1314 Encore F.jpg|F On 11th to 14th shows 1314 MAF Shoes.jpg 1314 Encore 6th.jpg|G On 15th show 1314 Encore 6th B.jpg 1314 MAF Shoes.jpg World Tour There were not many costume changes: *Joey wore a new outfit for the first act in US stops; *She wore another new outfit for act 1 in Macau stops; *The outfit used in act 2 was the same as act 3's, since these two acts were combined into one. *A new outfit was introduced in act 2, during Macau stops; *The white outfit for "Wallpaper" was not used; *Since acts 6 & 7 were combined, Joey had a new black outfit with trousers in this act; *For act 8, the initial pink-purple long dress was worn. 1314 USA.jpg|USA Act 1 1314 Macau-1.jpg|Macau Act 1; Dress by Jamy Wee 1314 GZ 1.jpg|Guangzhou Act 1; Dress by Emilio Pucci 1314 Malay Act1.jpg|Malaysia Act 1; Dress by Valentin Yudashkin, Headpiece by Arturo Rios 1314 Foshan Act 1.jpg|Foshan Act 1; Dress by Nicolas Jebran 1314 Macau-2.jpg|China & Malaysia Act 2 1314 Foshan Act 4.jpg|Foshan Act 4; Dress by Yves Saint Laurent 1314 Tour 2.jpg|All Stops Act 6&7; Outfit by Kenneth Chan 1314 GZ 2.jpg|Guangzhou Act 8 Dress by Blumarine 1314 Foshan Encore.jpg|Foshan Act 8; Jumpsuit by Dior Category:Concert 1314